Glimpse Of A Light GOAL En TT FF på Dansk
by Callary
Summary: Hvordan vil den unge speedster Sabrina overleve i den grusomme verden, hvor helte desperat mangler. Den unge Sabrina trodser dette og skaber sammen med sine venner, holdet Neo Titans for at stoppe ondskaben.


Så her er introen til et af mine nyeste projekter. Nu med en ny obsesion af Young Justice har jeg skabt mig min egen historie i den genre YJ er i, selvfølgelig ejer DC alle parter. OC høre til deres rette ejermænd. Men uden at komme mere ind på det, lad os komme i gang.****

**Intro**

_Den blytunge regn faldt som om den ikke kunne stoppe, i løbet af de få sekunder den havde stået på havde den allerede oversvømmet de fleste kantsten. Maister var ikke heldig at være i under regntiden, faktisk var Maister City aldrig noget godt sted at være, men det var nu her hun var, ude i regnen, under en hullet paraply hun havde hamstret til sig under nattens rov._  
><em>En af vanddråberne ramte hendes smøg og hun prøvede ihærdigt at bappe ild i den igen, men til trods for hendes rutinerede lunger gjorde deres ypperste stod den ikke til at redde.<em>  
><em>Hun smed den og så på den, fnøs og løftede hovedet og måtte så nøjes med det lille nikotin rus hun havde fået ud af det. Hun håbede det var nok til at holde hende vågen, nettene i Maister var klart de værste, især når det regnede og man befandt sig i slumkvartererne, hvilket hun forresten gjorde.<em>

_Sabrina Noeland var hendes navn, hun var fyldt 18 for nylig og havde længe før opholdt sig på det samme hjørne i den lille by der, til trods for stanken af os, alkohol og ådsler, stadig var hendes hjem. Altså når hun ikke var ude ved hendes far, hvilket var ved at været et par år siden. Men hun hang sig ikke i fortiden, det havde hun ikke tid til. Hun var altid høj, i gang med noget nyt, i konstant uro og hun nød det._  
><em>Der var ingen der sagde hende imod, faktisk var der slet ingen der sagde noget om eller til hende, det var måske en ensom tilværelse men så igen, så var der heller ikke nogen at bekymre sig om.<em>  
><em>Hun lukkede hurtigt sine tunge øjne men åbnede dem hurtigt efter, hun kunne stadig identificere sig med hjørnet, mærke hvordan regnvandet flød gennem hendes hullede sko og gjorde hende nøgne fødder helt våde.<em>  
><em>Hun ville hellere end gerne have at kulden stak, det var det hun manglede, i det kunne i det mindste holde hende vågen.<em>  
><em>De mørke rander om øjnene kunne nærmest ikke blive mørkere før de ville blive sorte. Hun havde siden episode for et års tid siden ikke villet, måske mere ikke turde sove, for hver gang hun lukkede sine øjne genfortalte historien sig, i store, tydelige og grimme billeder. Hun stirrede på regnen, det matte lys på den anden side, skyggen.. hva?<em>  
><em>Skyggen, eller hvad hun troede var en skygge var væk igen, og til sit eget ubehag blinkede hun, men stadig, var der ingenting.<em>  
><em>"Hvad helvede hjerne" hviskede hun til sig selv "er du ved at blive gal, vrangforestillinger?" hun lo let "du er da heller ikke til nogen hjælp"…<em>  
><em>Hun vendte sig om, havde fået fat om nogens hals og smed personen ind i den nærliggende mur "Så hvad vil du, perverse stodder?" hun så igen på personen, en ung mand omkring hendes egen alder "du kunne vel bare have spurgt om du kunne få noget på den dumme" hun strammede sit greb om ham<em>  
><em>Han gispede og hostede "gider du lige!" råbte han "jeg vil dig ikke noget"<em>  
><em>Hun slap ham og han fald sammen på jorden, hostede og spyttede "Så hvad vil du duksedreng, kunne man ikke holde sig til Fiola eller hvad?" hun sparkede til ham men han blokerede hendes fod og lavede en baglens saltomortale så han stod foran hende "Hør nu her" prøvede han "du høre ikke til herude"<em>  
><em>"Nåh ja, det kan rigmandsdrengen jo bare komme at sige, hvis vi først tager af sted så river du hele lortet ned og bygger dine grimme højhuse, du er nok ikke din far men siden svinet blev myrdet har du troet at du kan trække i fars tøfler og gøre hans beskidte arbejde" hun så hadefuldt på ham "og nu er det ikke nok med at være grisk, nu skal du også tro at du kan gemme dig bag en maske og spille spejderdreng" hun vendte hovedet ned mod jorden "du giver mig kvalme, dreng"<em>  
><em>Han skar tænder og sparkede ud efter hende, og ramte hende i hovedet så hun røg ind i en lygtepæl, hun hostede blod op men havde stadig sit hoved plantet mod asfalten.<em>  
><em>"Ikke et hak bedre end farmand, når det kommer til at styre følelserne" hun spyttede "så hvad vil du nu, tage mit liv fordi jeg ikke vil følge dig?"<em>  
><em>Han sagde ikke noget, gik bare sin vej<em>  
><em>Tilbage var hun, hun blev siddende mens regnen langsomt stilnede af og solen tittede frem bag de mørke skyer.<em>


End file.
